


Into the night Ben 10

by bevin



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Ben 10: Omniverse, Drama, Fanfiction, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapped, depressed, forgotten, neglected
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:06:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8237113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bevin/pseuds/bevin
Summary: Albedo captures Ben and disguises himself as Ben .No one notices until Kevin finds out of the imposter .  Kevin holds Bens life in his hands decides whether he lives or dies . They may not be the closest or best friends but one things for sure Kevin will not let Ben die that he's sure of .But if they find him will he be the same or will he be a depressed shell of himself ? Will Kevin  succeed in making Ben see a point in life or will he fail ?





	

Ben's

pov

 

It was supposed to be a simple mission but it ended up being anything but simple . I was supposed to stop Albedo he had just escaped prison I had asked for backup from Kevin and Gwen apparently I had asked at the wrong time as they were making out they called me a nuisance failure a bother and much more and I was told to get lost . I sighed a depressing sigh do I mean that little to them ? Do they even care about me ? Probably not I shook these thoughts from my head as I saw Albedo causing mayhem to the city . 

'' Prepare to get webbed '' I said with my signature grin although it was fake .

I turned into spider monkey and shot a web at him hoping he would get stuck in the sticky thread like trap and I could take him back to jail . Unfortunately, Albedo had other plans and dodged the web . Oh great, why did the world hate me today ? As I was caught in my thoughts unalert I failed to see Albedo mimic me and turn into a spider monkey until it was too late . A web was shot at me pinning me to the wall of Mr smoothies . The sticky substance of the web ruined the advanced programming of the Omnitrix sinking into the wires and programming which caused a chain reaction the watch glowed a vibrant green flickering repeatedly the Omnitrix had never glitched like this and to tell the truth it was frightening . Sure it had been cracked or banged up quite a bit but it had never reacted this way . I struggled against the web when all of a sudden I felt it a painful shock I convulsed in pain while screaming the pain was unbearable like nothing I've ever felt no this was unimaginably painful . Something that you only dream about in your worst nightmares . As the shock stopped I gasped out of breath and looked down at my watch to see it was fried . Great just great my only defense is gone uhh I'm so stupid I berated myself . 

I looked up at Albedo in slight fear as he approached with a dart , he shot the dart at my neck and it hit its target the pressure point of my neck . I felt tired and it was then I realized the dart was poisoned black spots lined my vision my emerald green eyes rolled in the back of my head and everything went black .

 

'' That's it, Tennyson go to sleep and help me fulfill my plan .'' said Albedo maliciously . 

 

Albedo's

pov

 

My plans already in action I will kidnap Tennyson , and impose as ben dye my hair brown and wear green contacts no one will ever know the difference . I will show ben how little he is in this world , how no one cares about him . But most of all I will break Tennyson and I'll force all his teammates and family to watch .


End file.
